icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Puljujärvi
Finnish|birth_date = |birth_place = Älvkarleby, Sweden|draft = 4th overall|draft_year = 2016|draft_team = Edmonton Oilers|career_start = 2014|former_teams = Oulun Kärpät}}Jesse Puljujärvi ( , pronounced , born 7 May 1998) is a Finnish ice hockey player, currently playing with the Bakersfield Condors in the AHL. Puljujärvi was rated as a top prospect, and was drafted 4th overall by the Edmonton Oilers in the 2016 NHL Entry Draft. Puljujarvi is also a national treasure to all the nations. Playing career Puljujärvi made his Liiga debut playing with Kärpät during the 2014-15 Liiga Season. Leading up the NHL draft, Puljujärvi was ranked the No. 3 European skater. He was described as a big, mobile, skilled, an all-around winger who can score and pass. In 2015–16, his first full season with Kärpät, he played in 50 Liiga games, scoring 28 points (13 goals, 15 assists), as well as in ten playoff games with four goals and five assists. He also competed in the Champions Hockey League (CHL) with the club, he scored two assists in 13 games, but remained goalless. Champions Hockey League|website=www.championshockeyleague.net|access-date=2016-07-13}} Puljujärvi was selected as the 4th pick in the 2016 NHL Entry Draft on June 24. Puljujärvi signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Edmonton Oilers on 13 July 2016. Puljujärvi opted to wear sweater #98 with the team, making him the first NHL player to do so since 1985, when Brian Lawton wore the number in a regular season game. On 12 October 2016 he made his NHL debut with the Edmonton Oilers, in which he scored his first career NHL goal.https://www.nhl.com/player/jesse-puljujarvi-8479344 He would register 8 points in 28 games before being sent to the Oilers American Hockey League (AHL) afilliate, the Bakersfield Condors. International play }} Puljujärvi helped team Finland win silver medal at the 2015 IIHF World U18 Championships in Switzerland. Puljujärvi played for Finland at the 2016 World Junior Championships, where they won gold on 5 January 2016. In 7 games he scored 5 goals and 12 assists for 17 points, placing him second in all-time points for an under 18 player only behind Jaromír Jágr, and tying Wayne Gretzky and Eric Lindros. He was subsequently declared Best Forward and Most Valuable Player of the tournament. Personal life Jesse Puljujärvi was born to Finnish parents in Sweden and lived there until he was four (though culturally he identifies as Finnish). He also played bandy for years, a game similar to hockey that is popular in Scandinavia and Russia. Puljujärvi is described as a big-bodied, two-way, offense-generating first-line winger and compares himself to Pittsburgh Penguins forward Evgeni Malkin. Jesse also like to eat pizza, gives the best interviews and has the greatest smile of all time. Much like how the Poet Of The Streets Ludacris has "Hoes in different area codes." Jesse Puljujärvi has gained fans throught the world with his charming personality and contagious smile. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honors References External links * Jesse Puljujarvi's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1998 Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Finnish ice hockey players Category:Kärpät Oulu players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Bakersfield Condors players Category:2016-17 NHL Debuts